


It feels a little fated to be.

by IllyaTsubomi



Series: (OCxCanon) Producers' Journal [1]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/M, OC X CANON, Producer OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: Teru had tried to give up a crush of his for a while, but when the former-client kept on popping back on his life unexpectedly- now as his producer, he can't help but feel like it was a force of fate.[ Possibly one-shot-collection format of Teru x Female!Producer OC romance for my IM@S Producer OCverse (see notes before the story). Mature tag for the theme and later chapters. ]





	1. Prologue: For that is our connection.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I thought I wasn't going to post this series on my Ao3. But ehhh, I decided to go yolo. In this, every im@s sets in the same timeline, btw, and there's obviously going to be cross-im@s stuff.
> 
> This is a different verse than any of im@s anime, and the Producers appearing here are mostly OCs with their own stories. More info and visualization for the Producer OCs is on my blog: https://sunsetyumemiracle.wordpress.com/writing-projects/mrs-producers-cinderella-diary/

**_~~3 years ago._ **

Tick, tock. The sounds of the clock at the small restaurant where they usually met up was getting a little overbearing. It was as if he could’ve heard her heartbeat, or was it his. He doesn’t know, and he felt like he, Tendou Teru, who were just merely the woman’s lawyer who also just knew Asamiya Hinaki a little bit more personally by accident, didn’t deserve to know.

He knew one thing, though.

“It’s over, huh. You really did settle an agreement with the family.”

“Yeah, I’m glad I did, too. Take care of your son well, now.”

Their talk was mundane at first, but as time goes on they acknowledged one thing in their heart. Once they’re off the seat and pays their bill, their fickle, fleeting relation would’ve been over. He is sure she also knew this well, and he wondered if she thought the same thought of ‘not wanting it to be over’. After all, it was quite fun, being by the two of them even as just a temporary friend and ally. He couldn’t describe it well, yet his heart understood. It was complicated.

“Thank you, Tendou- _sensei_.”

“You said it five times already.”

“That means it’ll be the last time we’re having a strategy meeting here? It’s kind of sad…”

He figured out her words were a form of clues, a chance for them as something more. So he spoke up first before she could.

“Hey, I wonder if…”

“…Tendou-sensei, would you like to be my friends-with-benefits? Y’know, sex-friend?”

Her words were out of expectation from her character, that he couldn’t help but burst out his drink.

“Wait, WHAT?!”

Soon, the woman giggles with a slightly reddened face. It was somewhat adorable as she scratches her cheeks, her long brown hair swaying as she did so.

“It’s nothing! I just… I just felt like you’re really nice to me and… maybe it’ll be nice to have someone like you around time to time.”

“…that actually sounds more like removing the ‘sex’ bit.”

He knew she was somewhat dysfunctional social-wise, but he didn’t expect it to be this way. He’s beet red to his ears. As he might’ve taken the chance if their relationship was already a step further, but right now, it just felt like he was using her.

“Hey, that bit is more to an extra reward as thanks. It’s what I’m only good at, anyway.”

“You really shouldn’t say that to every man…”

“…I’m only saying it because it’s you.”

The woman smiles as if she’s giving him a really unusual chance. Yet, it still bothers him if it came to be like that, before any other staple part of the relationship. He’s quite of a romantic, after all. It even surprised Teru himself.

“Fine. Just… remove the ‘sex’ part of the relationship. I–it’s a little bit too much, for now, so I’ll be your friend, Hinaki.”

“Eh?! Y–you’re calling me by my first name right away?”

The woman slightly blushes as she fidgets. To that, he sighed.

“Don’t underestimate me. You twitch every time I call you ‘Asamiya’, and I figured out you’d rather be called this way.”

After all, it was the problem with that family of his late husband’s that caused her to hire him. Of course, if they want to be friends, he had to replace his way of calling her. The woman took a nervous sip before she turned back to him with a little giggle and a smile. Her expression made him glad that maybe, it isn’t over yet. He won’t let it be over for them, and he wondered if he’s ever this persistent before to anyone else.

Maybe they just synchronize that well as friends. Maybe there’s something more, deep in his heart. Yet he only agreed on one thing for now; that he’s glad it’s not over now.

“…hehe. Fine then. But under one circumstance” she raises a finger, as she declared. “Can I call you ‘Teru’ too?”

He grins as he pats her shoulder a little bit.

“Of course. It’ll feel more like we’re friends that way.”

* * *

After then, the two adults had become friends in private. Teru considered their friendship as a normal one, despite his growing feelings for the short-postured woman older than him by just two years. He never met her son personally, but he heard they were getting along well, even hearing some personal bits about their life he probably doesn’t need to hear if he wasn’t that close with her.

He heard of her getting a new job right after he quit his. He notified her of that right in the same time Hinaki had informed him of how happy she is to found her new job– and Hinaki immediately mails him that she’s sorry after that. While he was a little bitter that he didn’t even ask what job it was, he did reply it’s okay, and they mailed each other a little more about that. Yet, things weren’t much the same once she’s busy and they rarely met each other ever since. While it motivates him to be better so he could compare, somehow there’s an uneasy feeling in his stomach that everything wouldn’t be the same and he felt like giving up on his fleeting crush.

Things happen one after another, and now he’s an idol who tried to forget about her for the sake of his new job— and yet he’s reunited with her in an unusual manner.

It was for a talk show right after Dramatic Stars’ debut, where he made co-appearance with some other idol girls from other productions. What surprised him wasn’t the girls, but rather a companion of them, a short postured woman in a suit and a pleated skirt who recognized him right away.

“Teru…? Is that you?” Hinaki’s eyes sparkle in a manner that seemed like it would’ve given him another chance— just what he had remembered of her. The woman once had her long hair let loose, but now she cut it a little shorter though it’s still long, and ties it on a ponytail. He was stunned for a while that he just stood there blinking for a while until he at least called out her name.

“Hinaki?”

“Yeah, it’s me! You remembered! Sorry I haven’t been in contact for a while.” She smiled with a sense of regret on her eyes, as she gazed down. “As you can see, I’ve been working as a Producer in 346 recently…. and I got a little bit busy as I changed the phone number and accidentally lost every single old contact. I didn’t even know you debuted until recently when Chieri-chan shows me the other participants of the show…”

“No, it’s okay! It’s same on my part too.” He was personally reassured that she didn’t forget about him. “…Should we trade our new contacts?”

“You’re okay with that…? I mean, you’re more to an idol now and you shouldn’t be asking for some older lady’s phone number—”

“Why shouldn’t I? We’re friends, first and foremost.” Teru said, pulling his phone out. “It’s kind of reassuring that you’re a senior in this industry, too. I might be able to ask some questions.”

“Well, okay then. Nice to be at your service.”

He wants to believe there’s a slight blush in her cheek as she said so, but maybe it’s just him seeing some unreal filters out of happiness.

And so, that was their first proper reunion after a year had passed by. Luckily for him— it was proved to not be his only chance after time had passed for a while.

* * *

“So, due to various reasons such as ‘I’m busy with Jupiter’s tour and new units’, from now on; Dramatic Stars have an intern producer from a sister production, and she’s arriving here soon.” The producer had declared that day, crossing their arm as they said so. “…by the way, she just happened to be a relative of mine. An older sister-like figure, I guess?”

“Isn’t that just nepotism?” Sakuraba Kaoru had complained. “Can she even do her work well like that?”

“Rude.” The eccentric producer had pouted at the former doctor. “She does her work exceptionally well. I mean, that’s the reason why she’s allowed to work here too. I trust her, at least.”

“Well, I can’t blame Sakuraba for asking that. Everything about you always seemed fishy. I mean, Hatsuzuki Daniel’s _definitely_ not a real name.” Teru commented with a chuckle, and suddenly Sakuraba’s face sours.

“I’d hate that I’m on the same plane about Producer Hatsuzuki with an idiot, even if that’s true.”

“Hey, what does that mean?!”

“Now, now… Don’t fight now, that’ll be a bad impression for the new producer in charge…”

As Tsubasa separates the two, the short-haired Producer who is known to them as ‘Daniel’ had sighed as they looked back on her watch. It’s late, they wondered if she were lost or something.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Kobato- _chan_! Director Mishiro kind of gives me a long lecture for the intern—” The door to the office opened, and there stood no other one than—

“Wait. Hinaki?!” Teru shrieked in surprise, pointing at her. He didn’t even bother asking who the hell was this ‘Kobato’ she had mentioned. Hinaki didn’t inform Teru at all, and she probably does that on purpose, which was proven by her next words.

“Are you surprised? Hehe. Kobato-chan told me to hide this fact until I come here.”

“ _Nee-sama_ , don’t call me Kobato-chan here!” For the first time in the three’s eyes, the eccentric, always either smiling or pouting Producer had been turning beet red, as they panic. It was rather hilarious, but they knew better to not laugh at them.

“Ah, sorry! I forgot! But you’re always just my cute little sister-in-law Kobato-chan to me even when your older brother’s not here anymore…”

“ _Nee-sama…_ Huh, fine, I guess. Since _Nee-sama_ joined our office, I lost my reason in hiding my real gender according to my parents, anyway…” They– no, _she_ , sighed as she pouts, crossing her arms. “Yeah, you guys. Asamiya Kobato’s my real name and I’m a girl, now shut up. Don’t tell anyone else for now. So far, only Mr. Saitou and Yamamura knew.”

The three-member of Dramatic Stars said “Yeah” in a unison in return. As Kobato– who were Daniel here— was chatting up with her dear _Nee-sama,_ Tsubasa smiled at Teru, knowing for sure a little secret the three had shared as he whispered.

“Isn’t that great, Teru-san? You got closer to Hinaki-san.”

Before he could answer Tsubasa, Kaoru had commented first.

“…I don’t care what you two would do in private as long as you kept it from the public, but keep it professional when you’re at work, Tendou.”

“W–well, I guess that’s right… and I– I know _that_ , Sakuraba!”

He can’t help but feeling that he’s being a little more obvious than usual today. Well, he can’t help it either, doesn’t he? After all, with all their reunion, it feels a little like fated to be.


	2. Exhibit 1: Closing distance, with a chance of fever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, Teru arrived in front of her apartment’s door, with some extra ingredients for food in a plastic bag on his other hand just in case— as his right hand pressed the bell. He was worried if she was too weak to raise up and open the door herself, but it doesn’t seem so because soon enough, he could hear footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A recycle from a fic I made before about them to put in this one-shot collections with a more accurate-to-current-setting bit.

“Tendou-san, I have a favor to ask for you. It’s about _Nee-sama_.”

When the one he knew as Producer Daniel, also well known as Dani here even when her real name is something else-- locked her smartphone and puts it on her pocket, her expression turned serious that he can’t help but wonder what had happened. The ‘ _Nee-sama_ ‘ she had referred is his old friend as well as his Producer’s somewhat-a-sister who works as a Producer here and in another company, Hinaki. With his growing crush on her, it was rather complicated, especially with Hinaki’s widow status…

“What happened with Hinaki? Is she okay? Wasn't she working on the other production today?” It was obvious from how serious Dani’s face is that something had happened with Hinaki. The eccentric Producer usually has a carefree look on her face, unless something happened with her closest people, especially her dearest _Nee-sama_.

“She just got a fever. The thing is, her son will come home late because of club activities, and he just messaged me that there’s probably nothing for her to eat for lunch because they forgot to keep reserves when she fell ill suddenly yesterday night… and both I and her son are worried” Dani sighed. “I could just send a delivery from the bento shop below to her house, but your gig is still late in the evening, right? And the studio happened near her place, so timing-wise it’s not that bad.”

“So you’re saying I should visit her and cook for her? Shouldn’t you be the one who goes there? You’re the one related to her–”

“I’m giving you a chance, dumbass. Don’t you want to appeal to your crush by visiting her sick self and cooking her something? It’s a staple event for romantic flags!” Dani crossed her arms.

“Wait, you know?!"

“Heard from Sakuraba-san who told me 'just in case', and it was kind of obvious. By the way, I need to accompany the HighxJoker kids today. Can’t visit her even I want to.”

"...Is it really okay if it’s me who goes there? Won't she feel bothered?”

“She won’t. Believe me in that.” Dani pulled her phone again “I’ll notify her in advance if you’re that worried. Do you have her current address?”

* * *

And so, Teru arrived in front of her apartment’s door, with some extra ingredients for food in a plastic bag on his other hand just in case— as his right hand pressed the bell. He was worried if she was too weak to raise up and open the door herself, but it doesn’t seem so because soon enough, he could hear footsteps.

As the door open, what’s reflected in his eyes was Hinaki with her ponytail down and messy, her face reddened— but what bothered him the most was what she was wearing.

“You really did come… I thought Kobato-cha--- I mean Dani was joking.” Her pajama would’ve been a normal one if only it wasn’t let loose that badly and giving a messy sense of, as much as he hated to say it, sexiness. Given, she’s sick, but how could she be so careless? What if it had been anyone else that’s not him?

“I can’t just leave you alone after she told me about your condition. We’re friends, alright? I still have free time until the evening, anyway….” Teru turned his gaze away just so he wouldn’t stare, and attempted to notify her. “Uh… Anyway, your clothes…”

She got the idea as she hugged herself to cover herself, before closing the door with “Wait a minute!”. It was adorable but he was already trying his best to not stare, so he couldn’t really see much. They’re still friends right now; it’s not appropriate no matter what.

As the door opened again, she let him inside— this time she had her clothes properly worn. Probably due to shyness, she hasn’t said anything much, so it did bother him…

“Sorry about before! I really didn’t see anything, so don’t worry.”

“I–it’s okay! I don’t mind! I’m just careless when at home, so—” She tripped a little, her legs felt weak due to her sickness. Thankfully, Teru was there to catch her.

“You okay?!”

“Just… a little headache gets me off guard.” Hinaki smiled a little. “It’s okay, I’ll—”

As she tried to raise herself up, he just straight up carried her on his arm after a sigh. It surprised the woman, as her face grew redder because of something that wasn’t her fever for sure.

“I–I can get to my bed alone!” She protested with a tiny voice, obviously embarrassed by his act of carrying her princess-style.

“No can do. You need to rest. Don’t worry, you’re light.” His grin had made her heart skip a beat a little, but she decided to ignore it for now.

As the two ends up in her small room, he lies her down to her bed.

“Alright. I’ll go make you something. Anything you want to eat in particular?”

“Uh… anything goes, but porridge, maybe?” Hinaki covered herself with her blanket, desperately attempts to hide her own heartbeat. She really is feeling weird today, maybe because of her fever or something else she hasn’t really want to admit.

“Got it.”

* * *

The meal’s done, and Hinaki wondered if Teru would just go back. She’s entirely sure it was her cousin’s convincing him that he even goes here despite his busy schedule. Them being friends is exactly why she is worried if she ends up being a burden to him— she just doesn’t want to get in his way.

“Um… I’ll be okay so if you want to go back…” the woman peeked from her blanket.

“It’s closer to the studio from here than my office, y’know?” Once again, he smiled and it made her heart beat faster. “It’s okay. I’ll stay until your son gets back, at least. Rest up.”

“But I feel bad… you do seem busy– ow!”

Teru had flicked her forehead gently right after that statement.

“How long have we become friends again? Why are you still reserving yourself like that?”

“But you’re an idol now… and even when I'm your producer now, it's more to an intern thing..”

“And? Is there any difference? Just so you know, I also consider the unit you produce in 346pro, Angelic Nights, as a rival” He gazed out to the window. Sure, the unit of Layla, Chieri, and Ranko are… kind of popular right now. “Of course, I just can’t leave you, one of my closest friends and a producer of a really great rival alone.”

“Could it be… you’re still bitter about that time my girls’ CD selling surpasses Dramatic Stars’?”

“Sorta!”

Teru answers honestly. With a giggle, Hinaki pulled down her blanket a little.

“But I’d feel bad if you’re just sitting here and doing nothing. Um… may I have a request? It’s kind of childish, but…”

“Sure.”

“Can you sing me something? Like a lullaby? At least until I’m asleep….” Hinaki asked. “I–it’s okay if you don’t want to! I just… uh. I actually like your singing voice a lot…”

Her voice turns tinier by the last sentence, that he couldn’t help but find it adorable. He even blushed a little, as he turned away from her to hide it.

“S– Sure. Any request?”

“Sing Chieri-chan’s song, Kazeiro Melody.”

“You really take no time to think for that. How much do you adore Chieri- _chan_ , huh?”

“I–it’s the only one I can think as a lullaby! If you don’t want to then…”

“No, no. It’s okay…”

* * *

It doesn’t even take a second song to drive her to sleep. He’s actually kind of amazed how fast she drove herself to sleep. As he sighed, he observed the room around him.

There’s a little spot of a shrine dedicated to her late husband, and it had once again reminded him of his own chances. They sure bicker like friends today, but in the end, he still harbors a crush on her. Of course, it made him felt awkward right off the bat once he remembered his feelings. With how cute she acts today, it made him feel like he should still have a chance.

Yet, he also knew Hinaki still can’t forget her late husband. The first love that she had married, that passed away years ago. It would just complicate thing if he were to confess until he’s sure she’s ready to move on. It lately is hard to confirm how she is, especially with their current career tracks.

…Maybe he should get to the studio faster, anyway. Staying like this feels awkward once he remembered his own feelings and all the facts with them that came through, but then Hinaki started sleep-talking as she holds his hand.

“Don’t leave me alone….” She mutters in her sleep. He wondered if it was really directed at him, or she’s dreaming about her late husband.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll stick around for a while,” At any case, Teru couldn’t help but answer to her voice, holding her hand. He did promise he’ll stay until her son’s back, and that’ll be in a half of hour. As soon as he said so, the woman smiled a little. After some mumbling, she was finally making a coherent sentence.

“Hehe… I like you a lot, Teru… It would be nice if… we dated”

He had to double check if he’s hearing things right. His face finally grew red up to the ears once he decided he heard right, as he holds her hand closer.

“ _Shit_.” He just swears that once as he covered his own blushing face with his free hand while glaring at her. “Hinaki, am I allowed to take that as my chance? Well… not like she would answer.”

As he kissed her hand, he started thinking to just be honest and confess to her next time.


	3. Rainy Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinaki was going to be more annoyed at him but then he just had to ask her what’s wrong. That kindness is unfair, she whispered to herself, not like she would’ve let him listen. She pointed at the weather outside the window.

“Even though I need to get going soon…”

Today’s weather forecast is cloudy with an 80% chance of rain, yet the woman known as Producer Asamiya Hinaki forgot to bring an umbrella. She felt a little stupid that she had reminded her son to bring one this morning, yet she forgot to bring one herself. Hinaki sighed, watching the raindrop falls to the surface from outside the 315pro office’s window. She looked back to her watch soon after she realized the rain is not letting itself clear soon.

At this rate, she’d make Chieri-chan wait while she’s the one who promised her a little meeting. Her sister-in-law and fellow Producer of 315pro, Daniel or known to Hinaki much familiar with her real name Kobato had been accompanying Jupiter for a tour and will be away for quite a while from 315pro. That lead to her taking a break from her main job on 346 to help out the ‘brother division’, as her co-worker in training will be assisting her 346pro division for a while. Yet, when she managed to snatch a free time to meet up with Chieri who’s already like her own daughter, it had to be raining hard when she didn’t bring an umbrella or had a car available.

She wondered if she should message Chieri and postpone their meet up. Yet, it seemed like lady luck were still on her side, with help in the form of a familiar friend.

“Hinaki? What’s wrong?”

There’s only one guy who’d call her by just her name here; Teru.

Hinaki glares at him, rather annoyed at his way of calling her so casually.

“Don’t call me casually just by my name when we’re at work.”

“Okay, I understand, Producer.” Teru chuckled, and she felt like her heart skipped a beat. Hinaki tried to keep the red shade off her cheek, but it’s hard to do so with him smiling next to her. Unlike herself from last month, she now understood why, as her mind flashes back to words this man beside her had spoken a few days ago.

_“I love you, ever since for a long time ago, Hinaki. More than just an old friend and a co-worker. That is all I gotta say. You don’t need to answer yet.”_

“Producer? You sure you’re okay?”

What had Teru said in her memories had overlapped with what she heard of her reality now, that it had confused Hinaki as her face exploded to a blush.

“N—Nothing!”

Hinaki turned away from him, blushing. Teru sighed before he moved over closer to Hinaki just to tickle her, causing her to hold back her laughter in her puffed cheek for a while— until she gave up and led her laughter to blow up. It continues for a short while until he lets go of her.

“Seriously, I didn’t confess to you for you to feel awkward at work. I did say you don’t need to do anything about that and just treat me normally, didn’t I?”

“Well, Tendou- _kun_ , that’s not how your confession works for me. At all.” Hinaki crossed her arms as she pouts. How could he even think she can acts normally around him after that?

“Fine, fine. That aside, is something troubling you? I can help, if you don’t mind.”

Hinaki was going to be more annoyed at him but then he just had to ask her what’s wrong. _That kindness is unfair_ , she whispered to herself, not like she would’ve let him listen. She pointed at the weather outside the window.

“I promised to meet up a little with Chieri-chan today, but I forgot my umbrella while it’s…. yeah.” Hinaki shrugs her shoulder, and at that moment Teru walked over to get an umbrella on the corner of the entrance, just to give it to her hands.

“Then, borrow mine.”

“You sure about that? You need that to go to the studio too, aren’t you?”

“I’ll share one with Tsubasa or Sakuraba. No problem if it’s like that, right?” Teru snickered, in an attempt to reassure her “I’d feel bad for Chieri-chan if I didn’t let you borrow it. We’ve been snatching you from her place for a while, aren’t we? It’s only fair.”

“But–”

“No buts. Just make sure you’d return it tomorrow.”

“Y— you’re not trying to make me owe something, aren’t you?”

“Well, maybe I’d love a date. But you’d call it off because it’s too risky, so it’s okay.” Teru grins, and it still felt so unfair for Hinaki. How is she supposed to think of anything normally when she knew he liked her?

Hinaki took a deep breath before she took the umbrella from his hands. Turning away from him as she walked towards the door leading outside, she mumbled little words. This time, it was one she wanted him to hear, so when Teru asked “What?” she let her voice louder a little.

“…it’s okay. If you want a date. I owe you one with this, anyway.”

Teru blinked in disbelieve. Is he just imagining things up out of his anticipation? To make things sure, he asked.

“Y–you sure?”

Hinaki hurriedly put her shoes on, as she opened the door. Not visible to him was her reddened face, as she didn’t dare to look back and spot him by his eyes.

“I’ll message you the details later. I need to go now, see you later!”

Hurriedly, she opened the door and rushed outside, leaving the man with a heartbeat of excitement too fast to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's part of a 30 days OTP Challenge, hopefully, is telling how they be a couple.


	4. Blinding lights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s used to waiting behind the stage. Her role with her girls in 346pro is one proof, yet it feels somehow different when she’s waiting for the three boys closer to her as her friends.
> 
> OTP Challenge Day 2: Waiting for the other

She’s used to waiting behind the stage. Her role with her girls in 346pro is one proof, yet it feels somehow different when she’s waiting for the three boys closer to her as her friends.

“Then, we’ll be going, Producer.”

There’s especially something strange when she knew the red-headed man who spoke of those words are the same man with one who confessed his love for her a few days ago. One that she owed one date for after this event, and remembering that fact had tickled her cheek with a red sensation of shyness.

But there’s nothing she can do right now besides smiling at him, answering his fist bump with one phrase.

“Do your best, you three.”

“We definitely will.”

Seeing Teru’s grin as he rushes to follow Tsubasa and Kaoru reassures her that she needed to do her best to conquer this unusual sense of roaring heartbeats.

For a moment, she felt like she could hear Kaoru complained. She wondered if he already knew along with Tsubasa about the current state of her and Teru’s relationship and complained about how his unit leader is not being professional. It led her to feel a little bad, in all honesty.

As she watched them go from a small television monitor beyond the stage, she bit her lips, timidly worried about how it will go as she hugged the documents on her hands tight. Yet, Teru’s performance was overwhelmingly bright. Of course, the same goes for Kaoru and Tsubasa, yet there’s something about Teru that’s really special for her.

It maybe has something to do with how the man who dances and sings all his might on the center of the stage is the same person who befriended her at her lowest years ago. It maybe has something to do with how she couldn’t believe the man who was smiling so bright on the stage is the same person who confessed his feelings for her.

Either way, the blinding lights of the lightsticks and the stage had led her to one fright.

The nature of their relationship, and how she doesn’t want him to sacrifice the place where he shines the brightest for her.

On the back of the stage, she waited for his return.

Probably with one anxiety-filled answer, kept tight in her heart until the promised date after the stage.

* * *

“Then, we’ll be going. Have fun, Teru-san, Hinaki-san!”

“See you tomorrow, Tsubasa-kun, Kaoru-kun!”

With a smile, the lady producer waves at the two who walk to the station on their way home, before turning her back to the disguised Teru who also bid the two farewell for the day. Sakuraba Kaoru had been keeping his eyes on the two for a while until they went away to another direction, one gesture that his own companion had felt a strangeness.

“What’s wrong, Kaoru-san?”

“Nothing. I’m just a bit worried about Tendou and Producer Asamiya, that’s all.” Kaoru raises his glasses. “What do you personally think about them?”

“Well… I just hope it goes well for them, especially Teru-san. They’re a good couple, don’t you think? And I think Hinaki-san likes Teru-san just as much from what I see.” Tsubasa smiled gently. “I really want them to be happy…”

“That’ll be fine if this was that simple. You know what it means if those two were caught by the public eye, isn’t it?” Kaoru huffed, a sense of worry can be sensed from his gaze alone. To that, Tsubasa simply giggled. Despite everything, Kaoru is very caring to his friends, and that made him extraordinarily happy.

“Don’t worry. I’m sure it’ll be alright. Let’s believe in them.”


	5. a lost heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between their banters, she noticed how wide his back is by their position, and once again her heart is full of noisy beats she wanted to dismiss so badly. She desperately closed her eyes in an attempt to not think of it much, but the smell of his cologne is too overwhelmingly supporting her roaring heartbeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP Challenge Day 3: Getting lost somewhere (not quite with this fic, though)

With a sound of ‘crack’, her heels snapped, hurting her feet and scraped her knee as she fell along the asphalt-covered way. Immediately, the man who was walking in front of her turned around, calling out her name in worry.

“Hinaki, you okay?”

“I–I’m fine,” and so she tried to raise herself back up, but failing immediately without the support of her heels. “…Okay, maybe not really okay. I don’t bring any bandages too. But it’ll be okay.”

She forced a smile, but Teru sees it through as he sighed. Beyond the glasses that serve as his disguise, his eyes reflected a sense of worry as he bowed down, back facing her.

“Here. I’ll carry you”

Teru had said so naturally, shocking the woman slightly older than he is. In fact, it had caused Hinaki’s face to grew unnaturally red again as his hand gestures for her to let him carry her. She knew she had to refuse, no matter how dire the situation was. No matter how empty the streets are right now, it was still to a public eye.

“I can’t.”

“You can’t walk like that. It’s not like we have any other choices.”

Teru glanced at the empty street of an evening suburban city, one that cars like taxis couldn’t pass by. The next convenience store is still a few blocks away, while the cafe she wanted to bring him to was supposed to be much closer than that. It’ll be for the best to let her wait there while he searches for band-aids.

“But…”

“If you keep on insisting that, I’ll carry you like a princess. Forcefully.”

Hinaki bit her lips, as she sighed and complies with a nod. It was as if he knew what she was most worried about. She doesn’t have any words to say as she lets herself be carried piggyback by him, as the man raised himself up and walked carrying her on his back.

“I’m sorry that I’m heavy.”

“Even if you do, it’ll be a good muscle training”

“You sure?”

“Totally.”

Between their banters, she noticed how wide his back is by their position, and once again her heart is full of noisy beats she wanted to dismiss so badly. She desperately closed her eyes in an attempt to not think of it much, but the smell of his cologne is too overwhelmingly supporting her roaring heartbeats.

She wanted it to stop.

After all, she had decided to reject his feelings today, no matter how much she loved him back.

* * *

“It should’ve been here, isn’t it?”

“I think so,” Hinaki muttered, wanting to drop back to standing by her feet again, but her scraped knee still hurts a lot and didn’t allow her to do so. “But it’s not here… Maybe we took a wrong turn? Are we lost?”

“There’s no way we got it wrong, Hinaki. I still remember this place. Too bad it closed down… well, it wasn’t quite crowded either, I guess that’s why you picked this place for our date.”

“You… remembered?”

“That place is where we usually hang out back then, isn’t it? Before we changed our jobs, even when we still aren’t quite of friends for ‘strategy meeting’, as you would’ve called that.” Teru chuckled with a grin. “You didn’t expect me to remember that? I even remembered you liked the cheesecake so much there. Cheesy, isn’t it?”

As he rambled a little too much about their past with pulling a little joke at it, Hinaki felt her heartstrings are being tugged again. She couldn’t say anything, as she just stayed in silence. She just wanted to get over her own feelings, but with his kindness and how much he kept her dear, she couldn’t.

He let her down a little to sit on a little pavement on the street, both to rest and to take a better glance at her scrape.

“That’s right, we should get some band-aids for your knee and feet first. The nearby convenience store is near so I can rush there alone if you would wait here. Damn, if only I paid attention to what Sakuraba said about keeping spares on my bags. Sorry—”

At that moment, he noticed that Hinaki had started crying.

“Hinaki?! You’re that upset this cafe had closed down?!”

“It’s not that! Maybe a part of it is, but that’s not the main reason!” Hinaki’s voice squeaked in between her sobs. “W…why are you so kind to me? It’s making me love you more that I’m lost. Now I can’t just reject you—”

Hinaki realized what she just said as she closed her own mouth with her hands. She gazed away from Teru, unable to look at him even with her tears covering her eyes.

“Hinaki.”

“Please forget that, Teru.”

“There’s no way I can.” Teru held her hand close. “I kind of figured out the reason why you’re so desperate to reject me just by that sentence alone.”

Hinaki bit her lips as she turned her head away from him. His ability as a former lawyer is really something. By her silent response, Teru now sits beside her.

“I won’t force you to a relationship you don’t want, but it seemed to me that you were always putting shackles on what you really wanted. Sorry if I was wrong, in advance.” He patted her head softly, before raising himself up. “I’d say more, but we’re outside right now. Also, I need to go get some band-aids and sandals for your feet and let you cool down for a while. Wait here, okay? If anything happens, call me.”

* * *

In the end, they decided to go home in the same taxi after she can at least walk a little more.

The taxi ride home was quite silent. Her home is much closer than his, and this is supposed to be the point where she could just get off the taxi. As she does, though, she pulls his hand.

“We need to talk about this in private,” Hinaki said with a tiny voice, all bravery put front. “Can you come over my apartment a little while? My son’s home, so we’re not alone either.”

“S–sure.”

He followed through with her wishes, wishing it’ll be positive answer.

* * *

“Welcome home, Mom… and ugh, it’s you again.”

The boy pouts as he saw the face of the man familiar to him as his mother’s friend whose joke he really hated. To that, Hinaki giggled, and it was the first time Teru had seen her smile after what happened early this evening.

“Don’t be like that to my friend Teru, Konoha!”

Hearing her say that he’s her friend had pained him a little, remembering that Hinaki was at one point very serious about rejecting him. He knew had to keep a tiny smile in front of her son, though.

“Just saying this in advance. If you made any dumb jokes again I’m kicking you out, Teru-san.”

Before he could say anything back, Hinaki had declared in advance.

“I can’t have you do that. Mom and Teru need to talk about something serious, so can you stay in your room for a while? Please?”

The boy sighed, as he walked to his room. Before he entered the room, he glares back at Teru in a glare that could’ve meant ‘if you’re doing anything bad to my mom, I’ll kick you out’. He couldn’t help but force a smile at that threat, reassuring the boy that his mother will be alright.

As the boy closed the door and separated himself from the two adults, Hinaki took a deep breath. At this moment, she couldn’t help herself but turn her back on him, unable to look at his eyes.

“You know what it means if I answered ‘yes’ to your confession, right?”

“I do.”

“Are you prepared for what might have come with that?”

“I promise. So please, at the very least, let me hear your true feelings.”

Hinaki took a deep breath, as she turned back to face him. Her face is one of bliss that he couldn’t help but fall over again for her, that he wished the answer is positive.

“I love you, Teru.” Hinaki smiled with one of beautiful bliss. “I never understand it earlier, but in the end, I figured out I’m falling in love with you— one that’s supposed to be just a friend and my co-worker. I was… I was so happy when you confessed, but for a moment, I was lost and scared. Because I know we’re not meant to be, by how this world works”

Hinaki felt like she could’ve sobbed again, and Teru felt that. Yet, she continued on strong.

“After all, I don’t want you to lose your brightness. I don’t want your light to dim off because of me, a widowed woman who’s nothing as much as compared with someone as bright as a first star. So I thought it would be for the best if I reject you. But in the end, I can’t handle these feelings at all… and you see what happened.”

“That’s your true feelings, right, Hinaki?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let me say something.” He moved closer, as he holds her hand much to her surprise. “My shine now is thanks to you. If the one I love the most is lying to herself for the sake of my shine, I doubt I can be as bright as I do now.”

Teru grins.

“I won’t force you to a relationship if you don’t want that. All I wanted is for you to be true to your own feelings as you rely on me more if that can be called our form of ‘lovers’ relationship’.”

Hinaki was stunned. At that moment, Teru’s shy smile shines just as strong as how he’s facing the stage. It was bright and blinding. She felt like she was going to lose herself in his warm light.

She really can’t win against him, is what she thought as she grabbed him for a surprise hug.

“Then, this is my answer, Mr. First Star.” She snuggled in him. His embrace felt warm, even when she’s the one initiating it.

“….I guess it’s safe to assume we’re a thing now?”

“As long as you tell the rest of the office and they’re okay with that.”

“Of course they would.” Teru snickered. “Actually, I think you’re the last person in 315pro who noticed my feelings to you.”

“Wha— what does that mean?!”

“You’re being too dense you dent-see, Hinaki.”

“Pfft— don’t joke now, that’s unfair! Tell me more about that!”

* * *

> _**Group Chat: 315pro+346pro Hinappi-san Friendly Children Squad [9 Online]** _
> 
> **Legit son, Konoha** : …I didn’t hear much since I’m in another room, but did mom just confess to Teru-san?
> 
> **O. Chieri** : I’m so glad… Finally…
> 
> **Megamax! Iseya Shiki** : You mean Teru-cchi and Hinappi-cchi haven’t dated already?!
> 
> **Saki-chan-papi!** : …it did seem one-sided from Teru’s side before this, so even I was worried >_<;;) I’m so glad for them.
> 
> **Layla-san** : Congratulations on have dad, Konoha-dono~
> 
> **Kanzaki** **Ranko @ Wings of Aria** : Ufufu. Queen Dark Elf had found her new contractor… I see… so from now on, the Man of Judgment would’ve been the next King…
> 
> **Natalia!** : Congratulations on having a new dad, Konoha!!!!
> 
> **Fuyumi Jun** : Congratulations on having a new dad.
> 
> **Sakaki Natsuki** : Congratulations on having a new dad.
> 
> **Sakaki Natsuki** : Ah, it syncs with Jun.
> 
> **Legit son, Konoha** : YOU GUYS DON’T ACT LIKE IT’S CONFIRMED THAT PUNLORD WILL BE MY NEW DAD


	6. melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP Challenge Day 4: Playing a musical instrument

When he opened the door, he could’ve heard a familiar melody on a string of the guitar. He figured out if it’s just Hayato practicing with his song, but Teru was quite surprised when the one holding the guitar wasn’t Hayato who was sitting on the sofa in front of Producer Hinaki— the one who was playing the melody.

“That’s amazing, Hinaki-san! I didn’t know you can play guitar too!”

“I used to play guitar much when I was in high school. But it’s nothing much, especially compared to you, Hayato-kun.”

With a shy smile, Hinaki giggled and turned around, and that’s when her eyes met Teru’s. Realizing that he had spotted her right on performing his song on guitar, she blushes. He guessed it’s because she hasn’t got over the fact that they two are connected by a relationship of lovers, but it’s still adorable so he didn’t mind.

“Good morning, Tendou-san.” She shyly greets, fully on work mode by the way she called him, yet there’s a sense of familiarity by how she acts.

“…Good morning, Producer.” Teru awkwardly waves. “That was my song, isn’t it?”

“Yeah! I didn’t expect Hinaki-san to be able to play it on guitar!” Hayato said before Hinaki could, eyes sparkling. “Oh, right! Teru-san, you can play guitar too now, right? Maybe you two should do a jam together sometimes! I’ll let you borrow mine!”

The two adults glanced at each other. At any point, their answer would’ve been ‘it’s too embarrassing’, but to the innocence of Hayato’s eyes, they couldn’t do anything.

“Maybe someday,” Teru commented and continued before the shy Hinaki could’ve logged out the situation by returning the guitar and run— with a smirk. “But now, I want to hear more of Hinaki’s performance. Can you play that song again?”

To those, Hinaki pouts and blushes. He really likes teasing her when she’s embarrassed like this, and she can’t say she hated it sometimes. Yet, for now, she had to back away before he teased her any longer.

“I was just taking a break from paperwork. I’ll be getting back now.”

“Eh? Hinaki-san, you said you’re done with that already…” Hayato had to spout out the truth innocently at that exact time, causing the woman to blush red.

“T–that’s…” The producer lowered her head, blushing hard as she takes a glance at Teru who had sealed her way out. Afterward, she sits back down still with the guitar on her hand. “Fine. I… if Tendou-san wants to hear it, I’ll play more. Just a little.”

“You should try singing too. I bet it’ll be good” Teru grinned full of expectation, and Hinaki pouts once again. He kept on getting the hurdles even higher, and now Hayato’s eyes lit with expectations she couldn’t betray. Hinaki takes a deep breath before she begins to play the strings of the guitar, letting herself play a thing as she sings.

She started to burst into a soft-sounding song, but Teru noticed something was off right from the bat. He lets her sing for a while though, before getting the chance to interrupt her.

“Wait. That’s not ‘The First Star’.”

“Hm? I did say I’ll play more. Not play the previous song again,” Hinaki grins, as she realizes she had found a way to tease Teru back, albeit getting the idea spontaneously. “I’ve been wanting to try playing Cherry*Merry*Cherry on guitar for a while already~ Let me continue?”

“Fine, fine. It’s better than not, anyway….” Teru sighed softly, letting himself sit on the sofa as he listens. He muttered the next sentence in a small voice so the producer won’t be interrupted, but Hayato can hear, “In the end, I still couldn’t win against Chieri-chan, huh…”

“I’m sure Hinaki-san is just embarrassed,” Hayato whispered before he turns blushing a little as he continued, “After all, you two just started d— dating, aren’t you?”

“Wait, you knew, Hayato? How?! I haven’t told anyone yet!”

“It was on the group chat with our friends from 346. I just saw it this morning, though, but Shiki was being noisy about it last night on the other group chat with only HighxJoker. He said he heard it from Hinaki-san’s son.”

“Oh. Wait, we haven’t properly told him, how—”

“Are you two listening or not?” Hinaki pouts as the two talks in whispers, stopping her play. “I don’t feel like playing if no one listens. You’re the one who asked this, anyway.”

“We are. Sorry, sorry,” Teru scratches the back of his head as he apologizes. If anything, it doesn’t look sincere.

“T–there was just a little urgent matter, Hinaki-san! I think!” Hayato was quick to defend the man regardless, and Hinaki just sighed. The producer then pointed her finger to Teru, still frowning.

“Then, as a punishment, Tendou-san, you’d have to play my request next!”

“Eh?! Even though you didn’t play mine?!”

Regardless to say, he ends up doing so to make her mood better, anyway. They still have a little break time, and it doesn’t take much time to play a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to post 2 more chapters on a bulk after this....


	7. a simple request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP Challenge Day 5: Holding hands
> 
> “Why? We’re in private, and your son isn’t home yet. He had a club activity today, isn’t he?” Teru dared smirked at her a little, and it made her feel weak. “Or did you think of lewd things just from holding hands? Hinaki, you’re surprisingly perv–”
> 
> And so, the widowed woman threw a pillow from the sofa to her boyfriend’s face.
> 
> “That’s because I knew you’d be asking more than that if I just comply now! But if it’s really just that, then…”

“Hinaki. I want to hold your hand.”

The woman whose name was called grew red as if her face steams up in embarrassment. Teru had brought it all of sudden, while he was supposedly just visiting over for dinner.

_Just for dinner_ , the producer woman had insisted a few hours ago. Her son will be around soon during this hour, so they couldn’t move forward with their relationship without alerting him. As they had known Hinaki’s son Konoha probably leak anything going on with them to the rest of the offices on a teen-only group chat, they knew had to be cautious or else next time the youngsters of 315pro and 346pro would ask them when they would have a baby.

And of course, Hinaki won’t be able to handle that, just yet. Yet, Teru looks at her with puppy eyes, still waiting for her answer on his request.

“I— I can’t.”

“Why? We’re in private, and your son isn’t home yet. He had a club activity today, isn’t he?” Teru dared smirked at her a little, and it made her feel weak. “Or did you think of lewd things just from holding hands? Hinaki, you’re surprisingly perv–”

And so, the widowed woman threw a pillow from the sofa to her boyfriend’s face.

“That’s because I knew you’d be asking more than that if I just comply now! But if it’s really just that, then…”

She puffed her cheek, a bit childish that he finds it cute. He expected that as a no, but then, Hinaki stretched her right hand. He immediately knows what that gesture meant, especially with how she’s looking away from him with face red to the ears.

“This means you’re okay with it as long as that’s my only request, isn’t it?”

“If you asked too much, I’ll think it over.”

“That’ll trouble me, so I’ll take it.”

Thus, Teru holds her hands tightly after a chuckle, that he had to let loose of his grip a little to not hurt her. He realized that her hands are really small compared to his– something that should’ve been obvious for him already due to the two’s gender differences. It was soft, too— another thing that should’ve been obvious.

Yet, he never went too long on holding her hand, even back then as her lawyer and a friend, even with the occasional touches. Maybe the obvious things aren’t catching on with his radar with how they’re keeping a distance from before, and now that’s they’re official, he had grew to realize.

“This is the hand that had been working hard for us– the idols, hm…”

“If you’re saying strange things like that, I won’t let you do this again after this.”

“Wait, don’t! I don’t get many chances to hold your hands like this, okay?”

“Even though sometimes you steal some touches in the office…”

Hinaki glared as she spoke out a truth. Truly, Teru’s forgetting that he’s the kind to steal a few holds and touches on her hands when they were at work, causing the woman to lost focus on things sometimes. Thankfully, she’s serious enough about her job to not let it bother her. Probably, it was due to him knowing that personality of hers that he was calmly stealing some touches without thinking much of consequences— Teru is observant, anyway.

“But it never gets this intimate. Let me enjoy it?”

“Your wording made it sounds way too weird…” Hinaki pouts, before sighing. “But it’s okay, I guess.”

“Hm? It’s okay if I do more than just holding your hand?” Teru teased her again, and once again the woman grew beet red.

“No way, you dummy! Hear it correctly!”

* * *

Dinner was good and everything went well. She was a bit concerned at her son’s refusal of hearing Teru’s jokes, but he’s not bearing any ill wills to the man, at least from her motherly eyes.

As she listlessly browses around the schedule she had already set for Dramatic Stars for the month, she wondered if there’s any other time she could invite him again for dinner. Maybe next time, she should invited Kaoru and Tsubasa too, or let Teru cook since his cooking skill seemed way better than hers.

However, there was something that had reminded her of a distant memory today. Just one sentence, a mere coincidence.

_“Hinaki, I want to hold your hands.”_

Two male voices overlapped in her memories, and she bit her lips out of frustration. Anxiety struck her again once she reminiscences the once was the source of the other voice than Teru’s in her memories.

She can’t just forget _him_ so easily. Of course, she wouldn’t want to forget either– he was her everything, her first love. It was more to just she’s feeling unfair to Teru after all since he’s the one she loved today, yet his choice of words had somehow reminded her of _him_. The two men weren’t even similar in personality or looks. The conflicting feelings in her head hurt her heart a little.

In the end, she doesn’t want to think of anything related to that right now, so she locked her work-designated phone after checking back the schedules, letting it charge for tomorrow, and go to sleep as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, 'that' conflict is probably incoming someday. Maybe.


	8. A bouquet and late-night advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTP Challenge Day 6: Flowers (though it wasn't apparent here)

It was just right after this area was closed to fans. The woman’s eyes are fixated to one flower stand on the sea of flower stands directed to Dramatic Stars’ live concert that time. The flower stand is blooming with some flowers may be considered expensive with an illustration from someone familiar to her, if one’s eyes notice. With a tiny smile, producer Hinaki took a picture of it from her phone. She was going to send it, but at that exact moment, Teru approached her.

“Hm? This flower stand is from 346 Production, isn’t it? Didn’t expect them to send one.”

“Ah, well, there’s a long story, if you want to hear.” Hinaki giggled. On her expression was joy, and she was waiting for Teru to let her tell.

“Then, tell me?” and he said, did not want to betray her expectation, “I want to hear about it.”

“Mio-chan arranged this, it seems,” Hinaki said still with joy reflected in her eyes. It was a totally different joy than when they’re together just alone as lovers, Teru realized. “She may not be in my division anymore, but she gathered everyone from my division to make it happen ‘as a form of support for my current internship’, but Director Mishiro goes against it at first. I guess they managed to convince her, Mio even told me so on her message.”

“I see… As expected from her, to be honest.”

“Right~ I didn’t expect Hina-chan to do the illustration though… You know, Araki Hina-sensei, we’re quite close too back in the production…”

Though he didn’t know Hina much, Teru would be lying if he said he didn’t personally know Mio. Honda Mio and he hosted a TV show together lately, and Hinaki knows that. The one Hinaki didn’t know was that Mio knew about Teru’s own feeling to Hinaki for a while and that Mio had been supporting them from the back, even managing to convince Teru to confess to the producer. Hinaki was a little bit too dense to realize that, it seems, and only knew they knew each other from work.

“Then, if you were going to send the picture to Mio-chan, won’t it better if you took a picture of you with the flower stand?”

“Eh? W–well, I think it’ll be enough if I just take pictures of it and say it’s here…”

“That would just be the same as the fans taking a picture, isn’t it?” Teru said blatantly. “I think you should take a picture of it with you on it. I’ll take it for you.”

Hinaki hesitated at first, but as she agrees with what he had said. There’s no one around besides the staff, anyway, so it won’t be embarrassing. She gives her phone to him, mumbling ‘then, please do’ in a tiny voice, before she skipped to stand near the flower stand.

“Producer, your expression’s stiff.”

“I– I’m not used to be the one people’s taking pictures of, unlike you.”

“That’s irrelevant. At least smile a little. You want to tell her you’re happy about it, right?”

“…O…okay.” She followed his commands as she smiled.

With a snap, he took a picture nicely. He returned the phone immediately after that, as a realization struck him when he saw her happily sending it to Mio.

Her internship was supposed to be temporary. She might be helping around on 315pro a lot lately because of the situation, but the other production is where she truly belongs. Surely, they were still connected on the trail of ‘lovers’ and ‘friends’ but he wasn’t sure if those were strong enough to keep them together at the moment. If Hinaki was going to return to 346 Production, and they had to be separated in their own busy days, he’s feeling insecure and not sure if she would still—

“Tendou-san?”

“No, nothing. It’s okay.”

He snapped back to reality when she called out for him– with her usual work facade. There’s still staff around, anyway.

It does give him an idea of who should he come to advise this time, though.

* * *

“What’s wrong, Tenteru-san? Even when it’s this late and you had just had a concert…”

On the other side of the phone was Mio, as he could clearly hear her yawn. It was somehow late, and he started to question himself as he, the adult, had to consult a 15-years old high school student on his own relationship at this late at night. But he already did call her, so he can’t back off now.

“It’s about Hinaki.”

Ignoring Mio’s tiny “I knew it, it was definitely about Aneki.” mumble, Teru cut to the chase.

“I was wondering if you knew when she’ll be active again at your production. I feel rude if I asked her directly.”

“Aha, Tenteru-san’s worried about being separated from Aneki?” Somehow, Teru can picture Mio smirking. “Heard she’d be busy again here next month. For a while, she’d have to catch up, so I guessed she’d be focusing here by then….”

“Next month, huh… I guessed she won’t be available for a while next month.”

“Yep! That’s why you have to be more assertive during these times, Tenteru-san!” Mio had said so with a fired-up, loud voice all of sudden. “Had you hold Aneki’s hands?”

“I did.”

“Did you kiss her? Buy her flowers? Invite her to your home and make her fully yours—”

“Not yet to all three! Besides, don’t say the third one so easily, you’re underage!”

“But really?! Even though you’re an adult, and I heard those are the standards for adults?! That’s lame, Tenteru-san!”

“Well sorry then! As an idol, I’m busy with my own schedule!” Teru sighed. “Oh well. I didn’t really know what to do either. I knew I’m not her first, and she still has memories of her late husband. I was afraid if I end up hurting her with unnecessary flashbacks.”

“Then invite her to your home?”

“Why did it came to that one?!”

“No, it’s just…” Mio stopped for a while to think. “With your two’s status, it’s always safer to have home dates, right? You should just say what you had wanted from her clearly. If it’s her home, you have the disadvantage of having her son disturb you two or even photos and altars of past memories, isn’t it?”

“You do have a point…”

“Then, after that Tenteru-san can’t hold it any longer and pushed Aneki to bed, saying ‘Let’s make memories of our own’ but you two end up making ba–”

“I’m closing the phone.”

“Wait, I was joking, really!” Mio panics. “Sorry, didn’t mean that. I’m just frustrated you two didn’t hook up much sooner and ends up being crude.”

“You shouldn’t joke like that to the public as a young idol, really.”

“That’s why I’m only joking like this to Tenteru-san, because I can’t normally do that even around Aneki.”

“Fine, fine.” Teru sighed once again. “I guess I’ll take your advice. It’s a good one, anyway. Sorry for disturbing you this late at night. Thanks, and goodnight.”

“No problem, goodnight. Just hurry up and propose to Aneki already, you big doofus!”

Teru would’ve said something, but Mio had closed the phone, so he only can just reopen his phone, and puts a number to it he knew to belong to Hinaki. He knew she shouldn’t be asleep at this moment, so he should’ve asked it now when the idea was fresh on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like making Teru and Mio friends in this verse. That's all. 
> 
> Yep, in this verse, Mio calls Producer Hinaki 'Aneki' and Teru as 'Tenteru-san'


	9. his eyes,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She really likes gazing on his eyes, reddish and round just like a ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP Challenge Day 7: gazing at each other's eyes.
> 
> Warning: a little bit NSFW (nothing graphic). This is actually an addition to my private-only NSFW fic tho haha, maybe someday I'll post it

She really likes gazing on his eyes, reddish and round just like a ruby.

With how her situation is, Hinaki was always scared that she would treat Teru as if he was just a mere replacement of her first love, her husband long passed away. Yet, by gazing on his eyes, she knew they were different. His round, big eyes that give a sense of childishness was his own complex, but she’s glad he had those eyes.

His eyes were clearly different, and she’s still in love with him with his gaze the way he is. It reassures her that she loved Teru as himself, not as a mere replacement for her empty case. She didn’t want to and didn’t know how to bring it up either, it’s clearly not appropriate for today, especially not when they were kissing intimately to the point their breathing was heavy.

Today ends up being the day they finally made love for each other, and she doesn’t want to ruin it.

“Hinaki?”

“Mm?”

“What were you thinking?”

Of course, he had to ask. She giggled, not only out of relief from her thoughts, but also how he had been switching to nibbling her ears, causing her ticklish reactions.

Still, she had to ask.

“It’s trivial, though. Promise you won’t be mad?”

“I won’t. Come on, we’re already making love already and just on our way for round two, and you think I’d be mad over something trivial?”

Her palms reach for Teru’s cheeks, pulling him close so she can gaze at him directly.

“I love gazing into your eyes,” She chuckled. “It made me realize how much I love you, Teru.”

Teru’s cheeks were burning red by that alone and turned into a desperate attempt to tease the woman back.

“That’s…. a little bit cheating, isn’t it, Mrs. Asamiya?”

“You promised not to be mad.”

“I’m not mad. Just… this made me impatient that I’m unsure I can treat you gently again like just before,” he said, unable to word his thoughts appropriately as he gazed away from her in embarrassment— something surprising coming from him.

To that, the widow chuckled, as she tapped on his lips with her finger just so he wouldn’t turn away his gaze from her.

“In that case, make a mess out of me. I don’t mind.”

“You sure?”

“One hundred percent sure. You have day off tomorrow, right?”

The night was still long, after all. She wanted to indulge more to him.


	10. lazy morning hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he wakes up, he found his beloved sleeping beside him as she hugged him tight, and at that moment Teru is overridden with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP Challenge day 8: Hugging. A direct continuation from before.

As he wakes up, he found his beloved sleeping beside him as she hugged him tight, and at that moment Teru is overridden with happiness.

He never thought they’d arrive this far that night, in all honesty. Surely, it was in his plans to invite her over and have a heart-to-heart talk, but he felt like she wouldn’t feel comfortable having a sexual relationship with him right away with all things considered. Yet, she does, and despite their maturity should’ve made things obvious, it still was hard to believe for him.

After all, she was pretty dense about his crush on her. He would never expect her to catch on this quickly once it was clear, and he had expected a kiss at most.

“Alright. I should probably make breakfast.” Teru spoke to himself, as he tried to raise himself up. He promised her last night before they fell asleep that he’d be the one to cook breakfast for the two of them.

Yet, with a grunt, Hinaki’s hugging grab on him tightens, not allowing him to escape.

“Don’t go,” the producer mumbled, “Let’s just sleep. Else they will find us….”

Teru sighed.

“Are you awake, Hinaki?”

No response. Judging from her nonsensical mumbling, closed eyes and lack of response to his question, she’s definitely still sleeping. Or at least, half-asleep. Teru turned to kiss her forehead and attempt to wake her up.

“Wake up, you sleepyhead.”

“Ughee, not my forehead, Cain… I’ll shoot lasers I can’t control….”

“You’re mixing me up with my roles now in your dream?! Also, laser?! So I guess in that world you’re a combat android with laser forehead?!”

Teru sighed once again, not knowing why he had to retort back with Hinaki who’s still asleep. With her tight hug, he really can’t properly wake up and prepare breakfast. There’s no other way to escape besides waking Hinaki up.

“You’re the one who wants me to cook eggs for breakfast, so let me, okay?”

“I don’t wanna…. comfy….”

“Then, what if I kissed your lips like you were Sleeping Beauty?”

No response, but somehow he saw how her face is growing redder. Teru took it as a yes as he leaned over to kiss her good morning.

It still doesn’t wake her up quite nicely, but at least her grab on him loosened, allowing him to escape.

* * *

He only needs to put breakfast on the table when something— no, someone soft hugged him from behind.

“I guess you’re awake now, huh, Hinaki?” He calmly responded, putting the food on the table, wanting to turn around to see her face. Yet, her grab on him tightens as she hides her face on his back. Understanding her gesture as a way to hide her embarrassment, he only held her hand that had been hugging him and didn’t turn around, letting her hug him from behind.

“I’m not sure. It’s not even my apartment.”

“It’s the reality, Hinaki. You stayed over last night, remember?”

“So we really did _that_ last night.”

“What, forgotten already? That’s mean.”

“N–not really. It’s just….” Hinaki panics. “It’s been a while since I was with someone, even more with someone I loved this much, and I… don’t know what to say. It’s just… I’m… so happy I don’t know what to say.”

Both her anxiety and bliss are transmitting from her hug. Teru chuckled, letting out a little laugh. He’s glad she’s also expressing her happiness about this whole thing, despite her worries. It made him felt a little less worried about her getting back to focus on her job in 346, surely, besides all the talks they had before. And so, out of relief, he laughed.

“H–hey, what are you laughing at, Teru?!”

“Nothing. I’m also happy about this. Want some coffee?”

“I’d love to. I’m still not fully awake… I guess….”

“Okay then. Let me go first.”

“Sorry…”

“It’s okay. I like it when you hug me.”


	11. her long ponytail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was during a normal workday afternoon at 315pro. With a loud sound, the rubber band that holds her ponytail had snapped and let the producer’s hair loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP Challenge Day 9: Fingering the other’s hair

It was during a normal workday afternoon at 315pro. With a loud sound, the rubber band that holds her ponytail had snapped and let the producer’s hair loose.

“Oh, damn…”

Hinaki sighed. She’s glad she’s always anticipating this kind of event with her volume of hair— plus she hasn’t trimmed it recently— and brought as many spares as possible in her bag. As she reached her bag for her spares, Saki’s voice called out for her.

“Do you need help tying it up, Hinappi?” The androgynous teenager offered, a smile painted on his face. Getting Saki’s help was probably a good idea with Saki’s own experience with a longer hair— despite it being a wig, so Hinaki was going to reach out for the twin-tailed youth’s help.

“Sure—”

Yet, before she could finish her words, Teru had grabbed her shoulder.

“No, let me instead. Don’t worry much, Saki. You’ll have a meeting with the rest of the Cafe Parade, don’t you? Just… leave us alone by the two of us for now?”

“Well, that’s right, but it won’t take too much time—” Saki said, but almost immediately he clapped both of his hands forward as he remembered the extent of the two’s relationship, the current situation of the office, and left with a giggle. “Oh. _Oooh_. I’m sorry, I’ll just let you two be on your own for a while.”

“Wait, Saki-chan?! Wh—” The ever dense Hinaki got confused, as expected. Teru leaned down to her ears as she panics if there is anything wrong she had said, while there was none. It was just the case of what Teru soon whispered right to her ears.

“Did you forgot I left a hickey on your neck the last time? There is a chance people would notice if they’re focusing on your neck tying your ponytail, and I think you don’t want to expose that.”

The woman’s face immediately grew red.

“T–that’s… I just remembered now….”

“See? You’re already embarrassed by the thought. Well, it’s kind of cute, though, so—”

“Tendou-san, one more word and I’ll step on your feet.”

“Why?!”

Hinaki coughed. She wasn’t quite serious, despite her tone. She just wanted her boyfriend to at least be more considerate about the place. Surely, right now Ken and the President were out getting some stuff, everyone else including Kaoru and Tsubasa is on a job, and with Saki leaving the room, there’s only two of them for now, but it still felt inappropriate.

“….Then I’ll take your offer,” the widow sat down on the sofa, back facing him. “Go ahead.”

“I guess I have to do some tie-in pony-tie!” He said, pointing to his own tie when Hinaki turned around to observe the situation.

“Pfft— D–don’t make a joke now! Just do it!” The woman held back her laughter and turned her head back. Surely, anyone else would find it a horrible pun that’s not worth it for a laugh, but his beloved Hinaki herself enjoyed it a little way too much. Her laughter would be fun to hear for Teru, but for now, he had to focus on the task once she threw the box of spare bands for him.

“Okay then,” He said with a smile, beginning to comb her hair. Surely, he’s thankful for observing Haruna doing some hair stuff lately. Maybe he can’t do as well as that teenage boy did, but he can see how it works with Hinaki’s hair length. His fingers are gently stroking her hair, and it made her feel a little embarrassed.

“Hey, Hinaki.”

“Are you forgetting where we are right now, Tendou-san?”

“Fine, Producer,” Teru chuckled. Her ‘work-mode’ walls aren’t breaking apart that easily, it seemed, “Have you considered cutting your hair? I mean, you were having difficulties with it in the mornings, too, and you don’t seem like someone who’s comfortable with long hair…”

Hinaki blinked. That was a question she would’ve expected from this situation, especially after they spent a morning together last time and witnessing the lady’s struggles with her own hair. Yet, it made her felt a little bit nostalgic.

“It’s some very personal reason, but… No, I don’t want to.”

“I see,” Teru simply said as he continued the task. For some reason, Hinaki dropped back to the silence after that question, as if she was melancholically thinking of something. Teru doesn’t really want to come into a conclusion with the small clues she had given him, but with her expression, he had a feeling it might involve something with her late husband. Of course, if that was the case, he doesn’t feel like confirming it either.

“But uh…” The woman suddenly let out her voice as she hides her reddened face out of embarrassment. “M… Maybe if you preferred me with shorter hair, I’ll consider, someday.”

He’d love to hug her out of how cute she is and said that he doesn’t really mind her with longer hair, but he remembered the location and the situation they were in again. So, for now, he just hopes she didn’t think of this smile of his as creepy as he finished tying her ponytail.

* * *

**_[ Private Message with Honda Mio ]_ **

Mio: So, how’s it is with Aneki, Tenteru-san?

Teru: Yeah, forgot to tell you. I did as you advised. I can just say Hinaki’s too cute…

Mio: I… assume that means everything goes well? I’m glad, then! (/ ^ w ^)/


	12. heartful night talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuraba Kaoru sighed deeply, crossing his arms as he turned his back to the back seat of the car. On there was Tendou Teru and Producer Asamiya Hinaki with their face redden, eyes closed, mumbling incoherent words as they huddled close. From their faces, their smell that reeks of alcohol and their random muttering, it’s clear to anyone that the two were drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP Challenge Day 10: Cuddling somewhere.
> 
> More to drasta + HinakiP interaction this time.

“Good grief. Why do we have to deal with this?”

Sakuraba Kaoru sighed deeply, crossing his arms as he turned his back to the back seat of the car. On there was Tendou Teru and Producer Asamiya Hinaki with their face redden, eyes closed, mumbling incoherent words as they huddled close. From their faces, their smell that reeks of alcohol and their random muttering, it’s clear to anyone that the two were drunk.

“It can’t be helped. At least Producer Daniel lend us a car”

On the contrary, Kashiwagi Tsubasa who was on the driver’s seat seemed like he doesn’t mind at all. To Kaoru, though, he always doesn’t mind when it involved the two on the back seat. Kaoru knew Kashiwagi was the kind of guy who enjoyed seeing the two get along and wished for their happiness maybe a little too much.

Both Teru and Hinaki were drunk enough they couldn’t make their way home from the furthest end of the pub they were in, so the other producer– Daniel or also known as her real name Kobato, had requested them to pick up both Tendou-san and her _Nee-sama_ with her car. She’s busy with her own things according to Ken, so she can’t do it herself.

Kaoru is at least thankful the two of them went calm once they were put inside the car. Surely, sometimes there’s nonsense coming out from the two, yet it was still bearable and more controllable as compared as to when they’re drunk at home.

“I guess they’re really a matching pair,” Kaoru had spouted the words sarcastically, palm on his face. If he were to continue the words, it would be ‘a matching pair of dumbasses’. However, of course, Tsubasa had to respond to it with ignorance of Kaoru’s sarcasm.

“I think so too! I’m so happy for Teru-san!” Tsubasa smiled innocently, all while still focusing on his driving. Kaoru sighed, as he tried to switch the conversation.

“Producer Daniel’s command was to take them to Asamiya’s place instead of Tendou’s. Wonder if her son is still awake. I pity that kid for having to deal with these two, probably for the rest of his life.”

Tsubasa chuckled as a response.

“Really? I think Konoha-kun would be happy about having Teru-san as his new dad.”

“That would just be you if you were him”

“Ahaha, no. He’s the same type as Kaoru-san in terms of expressing himself, so I had a feeling he would be happy regardless.”

Kaoru wants to pretend he didn’t hear that. Thankfully, there was a grunt loud enough from the backseat that made him turn around— and a certain woman was awake after that grunt.

“Fuhee…. Raba-kun? Tsubasa-kun?” She grunted, still huddling the sleepy Teru close. “Where am I….”

“How many times I had to say this? Don’t call me that, Asamiya.” Kaoru monotonously commented on her calling to them, before sighing and continuing. “It’s your little sister’s car. We’re in our way on bringing you two back to your place.”

“I see… Thank you.”

The woman then let out a loud, unladylike sound almost kin to barf from her mouth.

“Hinaki-san, you’re okay?!” Asked Tsubasa, who would turn around if he’s not driving.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m sober and okay now, I guess. I just drink a little too much that my head hurts. Raba-kun, do you have—”

“Here, water.”

“Thankies…”

As Kaoru passed the water bottle, she immediately opens and drinks it, with a sound of gulp still unladylike of her. Kaoru couldn’t help but comment on that.

“Are you always a tomboy like this, Asamiya?” He spouts the words sarcastically. Yet, the lady’s answer was quite sentimental that he wondered if she’s still under the influence of alcohol.

“I think I do…. There’s surely a period I couldn’t and had to restrain myself and my image, but right now I’m just okay with showing my true self to you three.” Hinaki giggled, as she hugged the arms of the probably-sleeping Teru again. “Especially Teru. I’m glad I managed to be you three’s producer in charge— and most of all, friend.”

“We’re glad too! I’m sure Teru-san is, too!” Before Kaoru could say anything, Kashiwagi had commented right away. So he refrained from spouting any more sarcastically woven words to her sentimental answer and only answered;

“I see. Take care of Tendou for our part too.”

“I felt like he’s the one who took care of me the most, though…. but I will” Hinaki giggled once again, still probably not fully conscious. In fact, the next thing she said was nonsense and indicates she’s still drunk. “Hey, Raba-kun. Maybe if I kiss Teru now, he would wake up and join us in this heartful conversation—”

“I’m going to throw Tendou out the car if you kissed him now.”

“Eh?! Him instead of me?! Then I wouldn’t….”

“Wait, wait, don’t do that, Kaoru-san! Also, don’t say like you’re okay being kicked out, Hinaki-san!”

“Kashiwagi, it wasn’t serious, okay.”

The night road on the way home continues a while even after that.


	13. giggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thus, Teru heard a loud laughing snort belongs to someone too familiar for him from the outside, the corridor of his waiting room. It was definitely Hinaki’s voice, and soon enough she heard a panicking voice belonging to the idol who should be with her right now— Ogata Chieri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTP Challenge Day 11: Bad Habits
> 
> HinakiP surely have such a cheap sense of humor.

“I see… I should wear this dog mask and make a joke, huh. I guess that’s not im-paw-sible!”

“Pfft— Ahahaha!”

“Hinaki-san?! W–what had happened?!”

Thus, Teru heard a loud laughing snort belongs to someone too familiar for him from the outside, the corridor of his waiting room. It was definitely Hinaki’s voice, and soon enough she heard a panicking voice belonging to the idol who should be with her right now— Ogata Chieri.

With the return of Producer Daniel from her tour with Jupiter and an upcoming grand stage for the girls of 346, for a while, Hinaki had to focus back to 346pro and catch up. Surely, Teru still comes by her place for dinner from time to time, but he understands that they couldn’t be together at work for a while. Yet, the entertainment industry is still closely related, especially with how the two productions are like brothers-sisters by now, despite not much of that fact known to the public.

So, it was a given that he’d going to bump to her time to time at work even when she’s not focusing her work on 315. He didn’t expect it to be today, Teru thought to himself as he peeked outside while putting the joke-intended mask on— and let out another joke of his just to amuse Hinaki.

“Oh? It seems like I had spotted a fur-eindly guest!”

“Pfft— stop—”

“I guess someone’s eager to hear the gag from a number-wan-star!”

“Ahahahah—- It’s ‘woof’-star! Bwahahah!”

In between the two adults was a very confused teenage girl with her hair tied into twin-tails. Chieri doesn’t really understand what she should do right now with the dog-masked guy punning out of nowhere, but she’s glad that Hinaki-san just seemed like she had so much fun. She must’ve really liked the Kaede-san-level jokes, Chieri wondered. At least, she can guess who’s the guy who speaks out the joke, both from the jokes and his voice.

“Um… It’s… Teru-san, isn’t it?”

“Sorry, Chieri-chan! Yep, it’s me, Tendou Teru!” Teru pops out the mask from his head. “This stuff’s for my gag for the show I’ll be guesting on today. I’m glad it seemed to be taken well if Hinaki’s laughing that much!”

Chieri doesn’t know what to comment, as she felt like it was just Hinaki who’s taking his joke as ‘funny’. In fact, she wasn’t even laughing, just very confused.

“I… guess so?” Chieri forced a smile out of confusion.

“Wait— Don’t call me by just my name at work, remember–” Hinaki tried to stop her laughing to warn him, but as Teru spouted another random pun, she laughed out loud again. 

“Is she always like this if she heard a joke even in your place?”

“I think so…? Kawashima-san said Hinaki-san is unbearable to drink with if they’re also together with Kaede-san for that reason… not that I had personally experienced drinking with her” Chieri said with a tiny smile and sweat, tilting her head a little before patting the Hinaki that had finally stopped laughing softly “I think it’s a good thing for her to be happy, but I think it’s… a little bit too much laughing, isn’t it, Hinaki-san? Do you need a drink?”

“I think so,” Hinaki’s breathing went erratic and very far from calm thanks to the jokes, and even was shaking so badly as she searched her purse for her coins. “We’re not in hurry either, so Chieri-chan, can you get an iced drink from the vending machine there? I’d love cappuccino, but anything works.”

“O–okay! Just… take rest, okay?” Chieri looked at Teru in a way that’s telling him to calm down with his puns, complete with a pout warning him to read the situation, “Teru-san, please let her rest a little, okay?”

“Don’t worry. I get it.”

Thus an awkward situation was born as Hinaki went embarrassed from laughing too much and covered her face.

“Sorry. It’s been a while since I heard your jokes, that I went overboard with the laughing…” She muttered, face bright red from both laughing and embarrassment.

“Nah, it’s okay. In fact, I’m glad you love it! Not much appreciates my jokes, y’know?” Teru grinned happily, patting her head a little, causing the lady to feel belittled as a senior and puffed her cheeks childishly. He knew already she liked being patted despite being embarrassed and putting a guard like this, so he didn’t really want to hear much of her complains.

She didn’t complain though, she just wanted to ask how he is.

“How’re things going in 315?”

“Just the usual, don’t worry,” Teru grinned playfully to tease her, “You feel lonely without me?”

“W—we’re still seeing each other like this frequently, Tendou-san. Such loneliness is unnecessary!”

“Your face is red as an _apple_ though. Well, I don’t mind an _apple_ for my eye, though!”

“Bfft— I— uh, I mean I don’t know what do you want me to react from that!” Hinaki crossed her arms, trying to get herself to calm down as she sighed. “…really, this is such a bad habit of mine to laugh on some good puns. I need to be professional.”

Teru chuckled.

“I think it’s fine. Since no matter what, you’re still you who I like, anyway,” He whispered as he patted her shoulder softly, before leaving with a wave of the hand “Well, I need to get prepared soon, or else I’ll be late. See you around!”

….Hinaki thought she could get back to her calm after he left, but her face grew bright red again by just remembering the words he had whispered to her.

 _That Teru, he’s being too smooth that it should’ve been cheating—_ she mumbled to herself, not noticing she did it to the point she crouched to the floor, trying to ease her blushing face.

Even until Chieri returned with canned drinks on her hand.

“Hinaki-san, here you go— H– huh?! Are you okay?! Do you have a fever? Your face is so red…”

“I—It’s okay, Chieri-chan, it’s nothing! J… just pass the drink, and let’s get going!”


End file.
